


i'll be holding on to you

by IntrovertedOwl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Reunions, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Tony's POV of The Reunion.





	i'll be holding on to you

Tony was no stranger to weird shit. Norse gods, super-bots – really, it’s not the ‘coming out of a golden circle (portal?)’ that surprises him. Nor the stranger’s words _(“the fate of the universe is at stake”)._ Pretty dramatic, and very plausible, but he still wasn’t about to trust this man, when _Bruce Banner_ walked out of that same portal.

“Hey, Tony.”

He’s no stranger to weird stuff, but he certainly wasn’t expecting his – friend? partner? – to be with said wizard, bringing news of danger and alien invasions, especially when he was, for the most part, considered dead.

Of course Tony hadn’t completely given up hope. But with two years of complete silence – and keeping in mind that this was the _Hulk_ they were talking about, it’s pretty hard for the huge and pretty famous Hulk to remain inconspicuous – two years of absolutely no hint of where he’d disappeared to, in spite of all the technology available with Tony _and_ SHIELD – well, it was hard to hold on to that hope.

“Bruce.”

Next to him, he could feel Pepper’s shock as well. The years after New York (and before Sokovia) had seen Bruce and Tony and Pepper form, well, a sort of unit. It wasn’t _conventional,_ but it worked, and it worked _well_. Bruce looked like he was relieved but also apologetic, and there was something, he couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly, but he looked a little harried, like he was still adjusting to his environment.

“Are you okay?” He asked, even as Bruce stepped forward and hugged him, and his response, if a little delayed because he was still processing the fact that Bruce was _alive_ and _in front of him_ and with a freaking _wizard,_ was still heartfelt.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I was re-watching Ragnarok and Thor on seeing the Hulk says "everybody thought you were dead" ~~ AAAND look at tony and pepper's expressions when they see Bruce T_T


End file.
